Shattered Hearts Book 1: Broken Love
by rulerofthestarsandmoon
Summary: 4 years after the Giant War, 3 demigods go on a quest to find a hero who will save Olympus. But their adventure is less than ordinary after meeting a strange character. Who is he, and where did he come from?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Hearts Book 1: Broken Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

**Jacob's POV**

I pushed through vines covering my path. A day from 3 days ago raced through my mind.

_Fresh footprints on the beach._

Ravens scattered as I punched the tree they had settled on.

_Quiet laughter. Shadows at the edge. A blue box and a ring._

Each thought brought a new wave of anger, and I punched the tree over and over, until my mind cleared. I sighed as I slumped down on a mossy rock. Why me? Of all the people in the world, it had to be me. The sun was sinking in to the ocean as I cursed the gods for letting this happen to me, for letting all of my misfortunes happen to me.

"You okay?" A voice behind me said. I snapped around a girl about 14 stood behind me. Her honey brown curls framed her face and brought out her light blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Why are you out here all alone?"

She twisted her toe in the dirt. "Well, I went exploring and I got lost." I could tell she was lying. Most likely a demigod, I thought.

"Where do you live?" I asked. The question seemed to startle her.

"In the city," she answered. I had thought so. We were about half a mile or so outside New York City. I nodded.

"Want me to get you back?" I asked. She looked hesitant, but accepted.

**Kinzie's POV**

As I walked alongside the man, I realized I didn't know his name. His black hair was unkempt and windblown, yet looked perfect, and his eyes were a deep forest green.

"So, where's your mom?" He asked me. I racked my brain for a convincing lie. I couldn't just tell a mortal my mom was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love! He would think I was crazy!

"Um…. She's on a trip, so I came to my relatives house. They run a strawberry fam." That wasn't a complete lie. The other half-bloods were my family. He nodded, smiling. I wondered what he thought was so funny.

"We're almost to the city. I've seen a strawberry farm near here. I think know where you mean." I found myself moving closer to him as he spoke. The top of Half-Blood Hill was coming into view. I hoped he didn't try to come with me all the way to the Big House. The shield would stop him.

"We're here!" He smiled. I walked up to the top of the hill. When I got there, I waved goodbye. Turning I couldn't help but wonder who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, I got writer's block. Anyways, if you have any suggestions for characters or plot ideas, review or PM me. Thanks!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own Andy, Marcus, Alli, and Kinzie (she's not the Amazon)**

**Chapter 2**

**Alli's POV**

Thunder rumbled across the clearing as I practiced my archery with my siblings. Marcus, a son of Hecate ran up to me.

"Chiron wants you at the big House for a meeting," he panted, obviously out of breath. I nodded to my siblings for them to continue. I dashed toward the Big House. When I got there, the rest of the counselors had already arrived: Leo from Hephaestus, Jason from Zeus, Piper from Aphrodite, Andy from Hermes, and a lot of others.

"Well, what'd you call the meeting for?" I asked Chiron. He sighed.

"Rachel has just issued a new prophecy. It goes like this

_Into the night beyond the stars_

_A hero waits with countless scars_

_Betrayed by the ones he trusted with his life_

_Forced into solitude by endless strife_

_Three shall journey to find him alone_

_To cure his heart turned to stone_

_If the quest was made in vain_

_Olympus shall fall, with only him to gain_

Everyone was silent. This prophecy was saying that Olympus could possibly fall. I knew what was racing through all our minds: who was this hero, and how would we find him?

Finally, Shawn from Tyche spoke up. "Well, this obviously means we need a quest. Who wants to lead it?" Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer.

I stood up. "I'll lead it. And I want Shawn and Kinzie with me." Shawn stood up and joined me and we went out to find Kinzie.

**Ok, that chapter's done. Sorry if you thought it was short. Remember, I accept OCs and plot ideas, I really need them. Thanks and bye!**

**-rulerofthestarsandmoon**


End file.
